Encounter
by all lonely
Summary: Naruto the kyuubi jinchuuriki, hated and ignored. Ruby and Yang, a pair of sisters from a land beyond the seas, sent to the elemental nations by their mother. What happens when their paths collide? Rewrite! RxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

"Speech"

_'Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Bijuu speech"**

_'_**_Bijuu thoughts'_**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me ways to improve. Thanks for reading. I did this rewrite because I found a shit ton of mistakes and personality errors in the old one. This one's alot better. Review and tell me how much you liked or hated it.**

**I would like to thank Engineer4Ever and OmegaDelta. They really improved this fic. Parts of this chapter have been created by Engineer4Ever and belongs to him.**

Training ground 7 was empty except for a single figure. He was a young blonde that looked about eight. He had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks and was rather muscular for his age. He was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was the pariah of Kohana. His very existence was hated and despised due to the Kyuubi being held within him.

Despite this, Naruto strived to be the best. He yearned recognition from the village and others as the greatest ninja to have ever lived and sought to become Hokage.

The Hokage was the leader of Konohagakure. They are generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village. There had only been four shinobi that became Hokage.

Despite his young age Naruto was smarter than most. He was exceptionally wary of others, especially due to the fact that there had been many that had tried to kill him previously. The only ones he trusted were his ANBU guard: Inu (pretty sure you guys know he's really Kakashi), the old man Hokage, and the owners of Ichiraku Ramen: Old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

Naruto had begun basic training at a young age. He figured that since ninja did a lot of physical activity, he should build up his body. He had also snuck into the library at night into the civilian and genin section to read about what ninja's do. He had found out about how to access your chakra and how to control it. He had also found some basic jutsu such as 'Henge, Substitution, and Clone. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to go to any of the higher sections because there were chunin guards there.

Naruto had accessed his chakra and was trying to control it. He could currently do leaf sticking and tree walking. However he could not do water walking. He mostly worked on developing his body and increasing is already formidable stamina. As for his jutsu Naruto could do Henge and Substitution, but sadly the control needed for clone was beyond him as he already had low-Jonin chakra reserves at seven.

Naruto looked up, feeling something was going to change, for better or worse.

He shook that feeling off and decided to take a walk since he was finished with his workout.

XXXXXXX

"Yes! Sweet hallelujah!" A blonde haired girl in a yellow shirt and black shorts shouted as she fell to her knees and threw her arms in the air, "We have arrived in the promise land!"

"Yang, calm down." A younger girl with black hair and red streaks said with crossed arms as she wore a black shirt, shorts and a red cloak with a hood.

"But Ruby we're finally here after our long journey!"

"...Yang, we came here with a caravan." Ruby said as she thumbed towards said caravan, "In two days." she added

Yang huffed and stood up, "Fine, take the joy from me."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Someone has to keep us on track here. You got the passports?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah yeah." Yang said with a wave of her hand and pulled out the passports and the two walked to the front gate.

Ruby and Yang had been sent to the Elemental Nations by their mother. She wanted them to go to the land she had grew up in and learned special techniques. Unfortunately their mother and father could not come with them, because they were being recalled to active duty as Hunters and Huntresses.

After talking to the gate guards, they entered their mother's old home.

"C'mon, let's go see where we are," Yang told Ruby cheerfully as she dragged her sister around.

They looked around in amazement as they walked.

"This place is sooo peaceful," said Yang looking around. "And a lot better than home, not too many buildings either."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

The land that they came from was filled with creatures of darkness called the Grim. Mankind had discovered a mysterious power called Dust to help them fight the Grim. Dust allowed them to push back the darkness and allow man to form a civilization. To help keep the peace of the world, humans created academies to help train Huntsmen and Huntresses. They were the ones that kept law and order, to make sure the Grim never returned.

As they walked they saw a young, whiskered blonde sitting alone under a tree. As adults passed by, they glared at him with disdain or outright ignored him.

"Hey let's go ask him where we are," Yang said pulling Ruby along.

"Yang, why is it that people are glaring at him?" Ruby asked curious.

"Eh, he probably pulled a prank or something," Yang said dismissively as Ruby trotted behind her.

"Heya, excuse me," Yang started off. At the sound of her voice the boy turned to face her and raised his eyebrow. "Hi my name is Yang and this is my sister Ruby."

"Naruto," was the only reply he gave.

At this Yang snickered. "What kind of name is fishcake?"

Naruto got a tick on his forehead. His name did not mean fishcake. It meant maelstrom dammit.

"Anyway, we're kinda new here and don't know where to go..." Yang trailed off, "We're looking for the Hokage's office. The gate guards gave us directions, but..."

"So pretty much, your lost," Naruto deadpanned.

"I prefer 'taking the scenic route.'" Yang said triumphantly

"Sure..." Naruto said, sighing as he got up. "Well right now you're at the park. See that tall tower in the middle. That's where the Hokage is. You might wanna ask him about what to do."

"What's a Hokage anyway?" Ruby asked curiously behind Yang.

Naruto sighed, this was going to take a long time.

X

Naruto tiredly made his way to the old man's office. Other than those girls talking to him, nothing new happened. After taking a short break at the park, he had gone back to train. Currently he was making his way through the village to old man Hokage's office.

'What were their names again? Oh yea, Yang and Ruby,' Naruto thought as he trudged along.

"Oye old man," Naruto said as he opened the door to the Sandaime's office. He saw the two girls that he had given directions to inside.

"Hey fishcake," said the blonde waving at him cheerfully.

He got another twitch mark on his forehead. "My name stands for maelstrom not fishcake," Naruto said irritated.

Their bickering was interrupted by a small chuckle from Sarutobi. The Sandaime, known to others as Hiruzen Sarutobi, was a wizened old man who had served as Hokage for years. After the Kyuubi incident, the Sandaime had taken care of Naruto.

"I see you have already met each other," said Sarutobi, humorously.

"Just saw her and gave her directions," Naruto replied curtly.

"I see. Anyhow they have just joined Kohana. I decided to send them to your apartment complex."

"Really?!" Naruto said excited. He then turned to Yang and Ruby. "Hey are you guys gonna become ninja's like me?" he asked

"Yep. The old guy told us all about it, sounds fun." Yang told him as Ruby gave a bit of a shy nod.

"Awesome," said Naruto.

The Sandaime stood up. "Naruto and I were about to go to dinner. You can join us if you wish."

"Alright lets go." Yang said.

"I am kinda hungry." Ruby stated as she rubbed her stomach.

"Very well." Sarutobi said as he stood up, "Let's go." he said with a smile as they left in a group, heading to a restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Ichiraku Ramen-**

"Oh hey Naruto, Hokage-sama. I see you brought some friends," Ayame said as she placed bowls of ramen and chopsticks in front of them.

"Itadakimasu," they said before beginning to eat.

"So Yang how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"You don't ask a lady her age," Yang said playfully.

Next to her Ruby said, "She's nine and I'm seven."

"Ruby," Yang protested.

"Nice to meet you guys," Naruto said.

"Likewise," Ruby said shyly.

"So you guys know anything about ninja fields?" asked the Sandaime as he ate.

"What do you mean by fields," asked Ruby.

"Ahh yes, I forgot to explain it to you. Well you see there are many different shinobi arts or fields. First there is Genjutsu or illusions, Taijutsu or hand to hand combat, and Ninjutsu or Ninja techniques. There are also many other categories like Kenjutsu which the use of swords in battle, Bukijutsu which is using any weapon, Medical ninjutsu and more." the Sandaime said.

"Anyhow, since we are all finished eating, Naruto would you escort them back to your complex. Here," Sarutobi said, tossing Ruby and Yang two keys. "Those are the keys to your room. Tomorrow morning around 10, please come to my office."

"Got it old man," said Naruto cheerfully.

"Very well, good night." With that the Sandaime vanished in a puff of smoke.

"C'mon lets go," Naruto said waving them along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-The next day-**

Yang yawned as she got up. She dragged herself to the sink to brush her teeth (The old man had thoughtfully stocked their apartments with clothes, toothbrushes, etc.) and proceeded to take a shower.

As she was getting ready, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened Ruby, was outside waiting for her.

"You're up earlier than usual," Ruby said, grinning. "I thought I might have had to wake you up."

"Be quite," Yang said with a smile. "Oh yea is Naruto up yet?"

"Yea, he said he was getting some breakfast," said Ruby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had come back a little later with food. They had chatted about things in the village before deciding to head out to the Hokage's office.

**-Hokage's Office-**

"Alright, since all of you are here, let's begin. The Sandaime then turned to Ruby and Yang. "I've filled out the paperwork you girls needed to join. There are placement tests to see what level you are. You two will be taking the test tomorrow. I'll drop by your apartment to take you. Naruto you are to start your first year. Elementary will begin in about a week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had taken the test. Ruby proved to be smart enough to get into the same grade as Naruto. Yang however was held back a year, due to her not knowing the material.

Anyhow back to the matter at hand.

'C'mon Ruby, you have to hang out with other people, instead of just me and Naruto," Yang tried to convince Ruby.

They had been in Kohana for roughly six months.

Yang didn't know most people, which was a surprise considering her personality.

Ruby was rather shy. She had no desire to meet people or go to places. She instead preferred to be reading books or novels.

Yang and Ruby had become fast friends with Naruto. They were his only friends in the school actually. For some reason, the other students never mingled with Naruto and were encouraged to do so by their parents.

Well all but one Hinata Hyuga who stalk...err, _followed_ Naruto around. Turns out he had helped her from bullies once and had done this ever since.

When they asked Naruto he told them it was nothing new. He had always been ignored and given glares for some reason, ever since he was young. He didn't even know why.

He told them that when he had asked the Sandaime about it, he had been told it was human nature and fools who couldn't understand the difference between a seal and a kunai.

That's why Naruto had turned to pranks, so people would acknowledge his existence. However after meeting Yang and Ruby, he had stopped.

Currently, they were outside for lunch. Yang was desperately trying to convince Ruby to mingle with others instead of just Naruto and her.

"Why would I need to meet other people?" Ruby asked

"Because... it'll help you grow," Yang said.

"Hmph," Ruby said, folding her arms. "I don't need people to help me grow, I drink milk," she said confidently.

"Awww," Yang said hugging her. "You're so cute."

"Yang's right you know. When we're in the academy, there are going to be other students that we have to work with. Also when we become ninja, we go on teams so it would be a good idea to be friends with others." Naruto said

"No, you two would be on my team. That way I won't have to talk to people," said Ruby confidently.  
Naruto sweat dropped at her reluctance to meet new people. "It doesn't work like that..."

"Fine," Ruby said sighing.

"Excellent," Yang said cheerfully clapping her hands. "Let's go," Yang said, dragging Ruby along.

Naruto followed behind them, shaking his head in exasperation at Yang's enthusiasm.

"Hey, Naruto. Who's that?" Yang asked as she pointed to a boy.

The said by had a dark blue shirt and shorts. On the black of his shirt there was a red and white fan. He seemed to be brooding about something.

"Oh him, he's Sauske Uchiha. I saw his brother, Itachi and mother around. They were some of the nicest people around. He was fun to be around and a cheerful kid. But then one day, his brother slaughtered his entire clan, leaving only him alive. Itachi fled and became a missing nin. Poor guy, he hasn't been the same. Now he's always brooding and training to become stronger to kill his brother." Naruto finished sadly.

Yang was already dragging Ruby up to Sauske.

"Helloooooo," Yang said cheerfully. "I believe we've never met. My name's Yang and this is my sister Ruby." From behind her, Ruby waved.

"Hi," Ruby said nervously.

Sauske merely glanced at them. "Hn," he said before going back to his brooding.

"What are you doing?" Yang hissed at her.

"I don't know, help me?" she hissed back.

"Sooo, what's your name," Yang asked, turning her attention back to Sauske.

"Sauske Uchiha," was all he said.

"How are you doing?" Yang asked.

She got no reply.

Yang turned around and walked away with Ruby following. "He's a lost cause," she declared as they walked away.

"I see that went well," Naruto said as he joined them.

"You could have helped me," Yang told Naruto.

Naruto snorted. "He hates my guts. Anyway forget about him. There are plenty of others that are here."

"Here," Naruto said pointing to a shy looking girl in a heavy jacket. She kept on sending glances at Naruto with a small blush. "That's Hinata Hyuga. She's extremely shy and seems to faint for some reason when I'm around her."

"Alright. C'mon Ruby, time to meet your new friend." With that Yang dragged Ruby along to meet Hinata, with Naruto following behind them.

As they got closer Hinata glared at them. 'Wonder what's her problem.' Yang wondered.

"Hi, Hinata. My names Yang and this is my sister Ruby." Yang said, introducing themselves.

Hinata kept on glaring. "Stay away from him," she whispered in a low voice. **(Yandere Alert!)**

"What?" asked Ruby confused.

Her glare got worse. If looks could kill, they would have spontaneously combusted from the sheer hate in them.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said interrupting them.

Hinata's personality did a 180. Her face immediately got red and began stuttering. "N-N-Naruto-kun," she squeaked out.

"Hey, you don't have a fever or anything, do you?" he asked concerned and placed a hand on her forehead. "Your face is burning red."

She squeaked and collapsed into a dead faint. They sweat dropped. 'One second, she was glaring at us and now she fainted.' Yang and Ruby thought.

"Weird girl," Naruto said before sighing. "Well I'll introduce you to other people."

Naruto led them to a young boy wearing a hoodie. He had two fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks and had a dog on top of his head. Near him was a lazy looking kid with pineapple shaped hair and a rather 'big-boned' kid.

"That guy with a dog is Kiba Inuzuka. He's rather brash and rough around the edges, but overall he's a good person. He also plays pranks with me sometimes.

"The lazy looking guy is Shikamaru Nara. He always sleeps in class and gets average grades. But either way he's really smart."

"The chubby guy is Choji Akimichi. There's one unspoken rule about him-never call him fat." Naruto whispered the last part to them. "I usually hang out with those guys. C'mon, I'll introduce you."

Naruto walked up to them. "Hey guys," he said waving.

"Hey 'Ruto," said Kiba waving back. "Who're those chicks with you?"

"This is Yang and this is Ruby," Naruto said, introducing them.

"Nice ta meetcha," Yang said grinning.

"Hi," Ruby said behind her cheerfully.

"Likewise," said Choji with a friendly smile.

Shikamaru gave a simple hello. "I haven't seen any of around?"

"We just got here a few months ago," Yang answered.

"Mom wanted us to learn ninja skills," Ruby added on.

"Oh so you wanna be ninja. We might be on the same team," Kiba said excitedly.

"Yea, we might," Ruby said.

"I'm just introducing them to everybody, since they don't know many people," Naruto said.

They were interrupted by the sound of screaming.

"What's going on?" asked Ruby, concerned.

"Ehh, it's Sauske's fangirls," Kiba said disgusted.

"Fangirls? Why would a guy like Sauske have fangirls? We just met him and he wasn't very nice," Yang asked confused.

"No idea. They see _something_ in him. I think they like the idea of a 'dark and mysterious person who tragically lost his family. Troublesome," Shikamaru said, making air quotes.

Meanwhile they heard two girls arguing.

"He's mine, Ino-pig."

"Shut it, forehead girl."

Kiba grimaced. "Those two are his number one fans, Ino and Sakura. Their always arguing about their 'precious Sauske-kun'."

"Oh my," Ruby said, surprised.

"Yea. It makes it even worse that they wanna become ninja so they can follow and impress their 'Sauske-kun', Choji added.

"Oh yea, by the way, whose that?" asked Yang pointing to another boy.

He wore a gray jacket and black sunglasses. He was sitting by himself, observing bugs and insects.

"Oh him, he's Shino Aburame. Creepy guy and doesn't talk much. He likes bug's, which isn't much of a surprise, considering his clan."

"Clan's?" asked Ruby confused.

"Wow, you really aren't from around here are you," asked Shikamaru raising an eyebrow.

"Clans are basically families. We live together in the same compound with our cousins, brothers, aunts and everyone. Some clans, like us, are ninja clans with special techniques that only we can use. Our clans date back to the time of Clan wars, but we came to Kohana, when it was founded, Shodaime Hokage." Choji finished.

"Wow," Ruby said amazed. "So what kind of clan do you have Choji?"

"I come from the Akimichi clan. We specialize in jutsu that expands our body. The Inuzuka clan, like Kiba, uses ninken or ninja dogs to fight. Shikamaru's clan, the Nara clan, uses shadows." Choji added. "Shino's clan uses bugs to fight."

"What other clan's are there?" asked Yang curiously.

"Well there's the Hyuga clan that has a special doujutsu, the Byakugan. It lets them see in all directions. Sauske's clan, the Uchiha clan, is extinct except for him. But they also had a doujutsu - the Sharingan. It lets them copy ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu," Shikamaru replied.

Their eyes widened in awe. "Amazing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang rolled her shoulder, "Come on Fishcake, give me a workout~" she teased as she got into her stance again.

Naruto grunted at her and got into a more sloppy stance that tried to mirror her, "Fine." he said with narrowed eyes.

Naruto ducked underneath Yang's jab and threw an uppercut. Yang flipped out of the way, kicking Naruto's chin as she did. This cause him to stumble backwards. Instantly Yang rushed at him, throwing a left hook at his head. Naruto moved his head out of the way, but wasn't able to dodge the roundhouse that followed.

Naruto was thrown to the side.

"I give," Naruto said tiredly. He held his hands up in surrender as he panted with exhaustion.

They had been sparing for about half an hour already.

Naruto, Ruby and Yang had begun training with each other.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Naruto, why do you always go out for most of the day," asked Yang curiously._

_"Huh, well I go out and train. I make sure that I get stronger," Naruto replied_

_"Why do you train?" asked a confused Yang._

_"Cause when we're ninja we're gonna be doing a lot of fighting and stuff. So wouldn't it make sense to train already and be prepared?" said Naruto._

_"You have a point," said Yang. "Mind if Ruby and I join you._

They began sparring with taijutsu only. Yang constantly won all the time in taijutsu since she had prior training, while Naruto had none. Yang had begun to teach Naruto, moves from kickboxing. Kickboxing is a group of martial arts based on kicking and punching, developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.

Currently Yang and Naruto were sparring to improve their skills while Ruby was training her body to increase her strength.

Out of the three Yang was the strongest and Ruby was just a tad bit weaker than Naruto. However she made it up for her lacking of physical strength in her chakra control. She had the best control over all of them.

They also had begun training with weapons. Ruby had gotten interested in scythes and practiced with a wooden one, so to not injure herself. Naruto had gotten himself a bokken that was heavier than most. Yang decided that she preferred to have a custom made.

Yang had come up with the idea of making a pair of armguards. Inspired by her, Ruby had gotten the idea of building a Scythe Rifle for herself.

They had sent a letter home, and in a few weeks, they had gotten the parts. They had begun to try and make their weapons. Unfortunately they didn't know what else they needed, so it was trial and error.

For now they did intense physical training and sparring to improve their skills. They hadn't learned any new jutsu from the library, since the genin section was mostly filled with basics in taijutsu.

**Hated it or liked it. Tell me what you think. How could I improve and what other mistakes did I make.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**RxR**

Oh yea btw updates will be coming alot slower since school started


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

"Speech"

_'Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Bijuu speech"**

_'**Bijuu thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me ways to improve. Thanks for reading. I did this rewrite because I found a shit ton of mistakes and personality errors in the old one. This one's alot better. Review and tell me how much you liked or hated it.**

**I would like to thank Engineer4Ever and OmegaDelta. They really improved this fic.**

**IMPORTANT: U**pdates will be coming alot slower since school started. School comes first. I'll try to write and update whenever possible.

Ruby Rose was not a morning person. So when Yang barged into her apartment and shook her awake, her natural reaction was to yell.

"WHAT?" asked an annoyed Ruby.

"Sheesh sis, calm down. Just wanted to tell you that we're gonna be late on our last day of the Academy. Remember, tomorrow is the graduation exam" said Yang.

Ruby's eyes instantly snapped open.

"Huh?" she asked

Yang laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

Instantly Ruby remembered.

They had finished their schooling and had chosen to become ninja. Today was the second to last day of the Academy.

Ruby instantly shot out of bed. "Shoot, what time is it?" she asked worried.

"Class starts in about five minutes."

"Shoot we're late!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed.

She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower.

"Hey Yang, you mind making me some breakfast?" she asked.

"No problem, Ruby," she said with a smirk.

She gratefully accepted a glass of water from Yang, only to spit it out when she realized it was actually orange juice.

*Bleahe* she spat out. She began wiping her tongue with her hands.

"Yang," she said with a twitch mark on her forehead.

Yang simply laughed it off.

"Just making sure you were fully awake," she said waving her hand nonchalantly.

She quickly got dressed and Naruto, Yang and Ruby set out.

As they ran across the street, Ruby remembered what had happened.

**_Flashback_**

_Their days at the Academy had been largely uneventful. Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Naruto, Yang and Ruby had been close friends. _

_Hinata Hyuga seemed to hate the sight of Ruby and Yang for some reason. She was always glaring at them for some reason._

_They didn't interact much with the other students._

_As for training, Naruto had become more proficient in kickboxing and had managed to beat Yang once due to luck. However Yang was still superior to him in kickboxing._

_Ruby meanwhile had been doing lot's of physical training and chakra control._

_She had also been working on her Sniper Scythe. However it wasn't complete yet. It only had one form - her scythe form. She could transform it into a red and black scythe. Made out of a chakra conducting metal, she could do a variety of things with it. She was currently working on incorporating a gun into the scythe._

_Yang mostly focused on her taijutsu. Her kickboxing had increased dramatically and had mediocre chakra control. She had also improved her armguards. They could currently channel chakra. However she still worked to improve it._

_Naruto had gotten the idea of making a segmented sword. It was made of 13 intersecting segments that could bend and twist. He could send his chakra through it to control it. (think of Signum's sword). He was currently planning out how to make it._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ruby, Yang and Naruto ran into class. By the time they got there, they were about ten minutes late._

_ As they stumbled in the teachers turned and looked at them. At the sight of Naruto, one sneered while the other flinched._

_"Take a seat," said one of them._

_They simply stood there_

_"I said take a seat!" Yelled the still un-introduced sensei._

_"He-He sorry, we spaced out." Naruto said for them. He sheepishly rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. _

_He then looked for an open seat and saw there were a few empty seats in the back row. Naruto Yang and Ruby immediately ran to sit down._

_He spoke again. "Ok for those of you who weren't here, hello and welcome to the Academy. My name is Iruka Umino and this is Mizuki." he said gesturing to the man that had sneered._

_"We will be your teachers in the Academy. Now as you all may know, you will be here for 4 years. At the end of every year, there will be a test which you have to pass. At the end of four years, you will graduate." _

_"As I was saying the life of a Shinobi is cruel and…" The teacher continued, but Naruto wasn't paying attention._

_Naruto tuned out the rest of Iruka's speech. As he looked around, he noticed that all of the clan heir's were there. There were also a number of civilian students. In all the class had about 30 people._

_Naruto snapped back into attention when he heard names being called._

_"Shino Aburame" _

_Shino simply raised his hand_

_'I gotta remember to talk to him later. He seems interesting and I know little of his abilities,' Naruto thought_

_"Choji Akimichi"_

_Choji replied with a present_

_'Awesome Choji's here,' Naruto cheered in his head_

_"Sakura Haruno"_

_"Present sensei," she said_

_'Oh god, the banshee's here,' thought Naruto_

_"Hinata Hyuga"_

_"H-here," she said, sending discrete looks at Naruto._

_'Huh, never expected her of all the people to become a ninja' Naruto thought._

_"Kiba Inzuka"_

_"We're here sensei," Kiba yelled out._

_'Ahh- same old Kiba,' Naruto thought_

_"Yang Xiao Long"_

_"Here sensei," Yang called out raising her hand_

_"Shikamaru Nara"_

_*snore* Iruka sweat dropped at the Nara's lazyness. "Ok moving on..."_

_'Ha, same old Shika,' Naruto thought._

_"Ruby Rose"_

_"Here sensei," she replied_

_"Sai Shimura"_

_"Present," he said with a creepy smile._

_"Sauske Uchiha"_

_Sasuke's chest puffed out. "Here," he replied, voice full of pride._

_Naruto sweat dropped. 'He still has that stick up his ass'_

_"Naruto Uzumaki" _

_At Naruto's name Iruka eye's flicked with an indescribable emotion and Mizuki sent him a discrete glare._

_'Great, another guy who hates me and he had to be my teacher for the next four years' Naruto thought._

_"Ino Yamanaka"_

_"Here sensei," she said in a sugary sweet voice._

_'Must have chased after her "Precious Sauske-kun"' Naruto thought._

_He also called out about 18 unimportant civilian student's._

_After he finished calling everyone's names, he began speaking again._

_"Our courses will include History, math, strategy, weaponry, and jutsu. Since the period is almost over we're going to let you kids have a fifteen minute recess, then we'll continue to explain." He announced_

_"Alright, today we will be going over what we will be covering this year. At the end of the week, we will be having placement tests. These tests will show us what level you are at. There are three parts of the test."_

_"First there is the written part, where you will be taking a written test. We will be passing out textbooks at the end of class. Next is the weapons throwing, where you will be throwing ten shuriken and kunai apiece. After that is the taijutsu portion and then we will be done."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_One week later -test_

_"Okay guys times up. Please pass your papers forward. Next we'll go outside for our taijutsu, genjutsu and weapons throwing test." said Iruka._

_It had been a week since the academy began. Naruto was currently having a hard time with Mizuki, while Iruka seemed... unsure about him._

_After they got outside Mizuki began speaking. "First is weapons throwing. Afterwards is taijutsu. Let's begin."_

_The Clan Heirs did better than the civilian children. _

_The scores were_

_Shino - 11/20 _

_Sakura - 6/20. The score was a lot lower than the average score of other civilian students._

_Shikamaru - 12/20_

_Hinata - 11/20. At her score, she shot Ruby and Yang a look_

_Kiba - 12/20_

_Choji - 11/20_

_Ino - 9/20_

_Sai - 12/20_

_"Sauske Uchiha" _

_He arrogantly walked up to get the line to throw shuriken and kunai._

_"Amazing 15/20!" said Mizuki._

_Puffing his chest out in pride, he walked back_

_"Next is Yang Xiao Long." Yang walked up and casually threw the weapons._

_"14/20." Mizuki said._

_"Ruby Rose." _

_"17/20." Mizuki exclaimed wide eyed._

_"Finally Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was able to pick up an undertone of hatred to Mizuki's voice._

_'Great just, great' Naruto thought as he sighed. Yawning he threw the weapons_

_"16/20" Mizuki growled out._

_"Excellent. The last thing we have planned for today is our taijutsu test. Mizuki and I will call up a pair of people to spar each other. We will judge your performance based on how well you do."_

_Hinata vs. Ino _

_Ino strutted up. "Watch me Sauske-kun," she said as she turned around and waved._

_She ignored Sakura's hiss of annoyance and the glaring of his other civilian fangirls._

_Hinata meanwhile was in deep thought. 'If I beat her quickly, Naruto-kun might be impressed with me.'_

_They turned their attention back onto the field as Iruka brought his hand down. "Begin"_

_Ino immediately ran slowly with a fist cocked back at Hinata. Hinata stepped in to receive the blow and sidestepped it. As she did, she threw a chakra covered hand at Ino's wrist, effectively disabling her hand. Then with her other hand, she slammed it into Ino's stomach, effectively causing her to collapse, ending the match._

_"Winner Hinata."_

_Hinata sent glances at Naruto as she walked off stage. When she got off, she walked over to him._

_"S-s-so N-naruto-K-kun, did you like m-my match?" she asked nervously._

_"Of course Hinata, that was awesome," he exclaimed._

_Hinata's face turned bright red._

_By then, Iruka called up the next pair._

_Sai vs. Yang_

_They scrambled up onto stage. Yang decided to be civil to him._

_"Hi," she said cheerfully, waving at Sai. "I haven't seen you around. Let's make this a good match."_

_That plan was quickly shot down. "Hello flatchest."_

_Yang's KI flooded the area. "I'm still young and their still growing," she hissed out._

_"Whatever you say ugly," he said with a fake smile._

_Yang's KI increased even more. "Alright, now you're dead."_

_She shot forward. She appeared before Sai and connected a fist to his face, causing him to fly back._

_Before Sai fell, he caught himself and stood up in a shaky stance. Yang meanwhile had a basic kickboxing stance. She put her right leg in front, supporting 80% of her weight. On her back leg, she had her heel raised. She was on the balls of her feet with her knee's slightly bent._

_Sai shot forward with a punch. Doing this he left his side completely exposed. Yang moved her head back to dodge the punch, while simultaneously throwing a roundhouse into his unprotected side._

_As he stumbled, she threw an uppercut, knocking him out._

_"Winner Yang." Iruka said sweatdropping at her ferocity._

_Yang stomped back to join them. Everyone scooted slightly away from her, out of fear._

_Hinata was shocked. 'She's an absolute monster. I have no hope of beating her at my current level and getting Naruto-kun. I don't know about her sister though.'_

_Iruka called up the next pair._

_Shikamaru vs. Ruby _

_Ruby hopped up onto the field. She jumped up and down, excitedly. "Let's go she said."_

_"Shika, don't you dare forfeit without fighting," Yang yelled out from the crowd._

_"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he crawled up on the field. _

_"Begin"_

_Ruby instantly shot forward. She aimed a fist at Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru instantly sidestepped, causing her to overextend herself and stumble. _

_Shikamaru send a kick at her side, causing her to fall back. Ruby regained her balance and took a stance, similar to Yang. _

_She feinted a roundhouse to Shikamaru's head, causing him to block and immediately followed up with a right straight to this stomach. This caused him to double over. She continued with a hook to his head._

_Shikamaru shook his head a few times to get rid of the dizziness. _

_Shikamaru groaned, "Iruka-sensei, I forfeit. Ruby is better than me at taijutsu."_

_"Winner Ruby."_

_Shikamaru dragged himself back to where his friends were. Naruto pat his back, sympathetically. Yang meanwhile congratulated Ruby._

_Then the next match began._

_Ino vs. Sakura_

**_One long, dramatic and drawn out catfight later._**

_"Draw." Iruka said sweat dropping. He had a lot of work to do with them._

_"My god that was pathetic," Naruto exclaimed._

_Everyone else agreed._

_Iruka called up the next pair_

_Sauske vs. Kiba_

_"Yahoo," Kiba exclaimed. "We got a good match. Akamaru, you sit this one out."_

_Akamaru yipped in reply and threw himself into Yang's arms._

_"Give up, kibble. There's no way you can beat me," stated Sauske._

_"Well, we'll just have to see?" Kiba asked settling into a traditional Inuzuka stance._

_Sauske took a traditional Uchiha stance and waited as Kiba charged at him._

_Kiba swiped at Sauske's face, who simply moved his head back. Kiba followed up with a jab to the gut, surprisingly hitting Sauske and causing him to stumble back._

_His fan girl's booed. Sauske growled in anger. He charged forward with an uppercut which Kiba dodged. Sauske immediately followed up by grabbing Kiba's shoulders and pulling him down, while simultaneously bringing up his knee to Kiba's stomach._

_Kiba stumbled back groaning and holding onto his stomach. Seeing that Kiba couldn't continue, Iruka stepped in._

_"Winner Sauske."_

_Shino vs. Naruto _

_Shino and Naruto calmly walked up onto stage._

_"Begin" Iruka said brining his hand down._

_Naruto shot forward, with his leg extended in a sidekick. Shino sidestepped and knocked the leg out of the way. _

_Instead of stumbling like Shino expected, Naruto planted his foot down and spun, bringing the heel of his other leg into Shino's head._

_Shino flew to the side before flipping up and landing on his feet._

_He shook his head to regain his bearings and took his stance. Naruto meanwhile crouched low while in a guard. He then shot off at Shino._

_Naruto threw a punch at Shino, who knocked it out of the way. Shino then returned with a kick to the side. Naruto blocked with his forearm and threw a hook to Shino's stomach with his other arm. Just as Naruto threw the hook, Shino threw an elbow at Naruto's head._

_Both of them reeled back in shock and pain._

_They quickly regained their balance however._

_"Seems as if I cannot win Uzumaki-san. Iruka-sensei I forfeit. Uzumaki-san is superior to me in taijutsu. _

_"Winner Naruto"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_They had learned various things throughout the academy. They were mostly taught history and jutsu theory. They were also taught some basic chakra control exercises, but it was nothing new._

_Their taijutsu had vastly improved. Ruby had found a book about the uses of chakra on the human body. _

_They learned that they could pump chakra into their arms to increase strength and to their legs to increase their speed and leg strength. They could also do the same to their eyes, nose, ears and other parts. They also found that chakra could cushion blows and hits._

_Currently their taijutsu was low chunin to level. Their ninjutsu was mid genin level and their weapon skills were high genin level._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN," Iruka was yelling at the class when Ruby, Yang and Naruto walked in.

Hearing the door open he turned to them.

"And where have you guys been," he asked with an eye twitch.

'Oh god,' they thought as they mentally prepared themselves for the inevitable lecture.

"Do you have any idea how late you were?! You guys missed the first fifteen minutes. How do you expect to become successful ninja if you're gonna be late for everything."

Somewhere in Konoha, a masked pervert with chronic tardiness sneezed. He then proceeded to thank the gods that he had been wearing a mask and did not harm is precious book.

"Blah, blah blah..." Iruka went on for another minute or so. "Now have you learned your lesson?" he asked looking self satisfied.

"Of course Iruka-sensei," Yang said happy that Iruka had finally stopped.

"Great," he said looking happy. "Now go sit down."

Class went by very fast. They reviewed what they had learned throughout the years.

Finally at the end of class Iruka said, "Alright guy's it's been a great four years. Tomorrow will be the graduation exam to see if you are qualified to be ninja. Try your best tomorrow and I know you can do it." Iruka looked on with pride at the class.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**After school around 6pm**

Alright, are all of you guy's ready?" asked Ruby who stood in the middle of a field. On her sides Naruto and Yang nodded.

"Begin."

Instantly Naruto and Yang shot at each other. Yang threw a punch at Naruto which he caught. He then grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder.

Yang flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

"Not bad 'Ruto. You've gotten alot better than we first met," Yang said, activating Ember Cilia.

She then used her gauntlets to shoot forward. She threw a hook which Naruto stepped back to dodge. She continued to spin and do a hook kick (look it up). It connected an Naruto took a few steps to the side.

"I know your better than that," Yang called out.

Naruto grinned at her. He then pumped chakra to his legs and shot forward. Ducking under her blow, he shot a devastating chakra enhanced fist at Yang.

With a "Umph" she flew back. She slowly picked herself up. "Oh man," she groaned. "I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow. Better get serious too."

With that she reached into her kunai pouch and threw half a dozen kunai. Naruto flipped back to dodge. She shot forward, enhancing her speed with chakra. She threw a punch which Naruto blocked by crossing his arms. However the power of her punch produced caused him to fly back.

Naruto groaned as he got up. He proceeded to crack his neck. "Awww, man."

Naruto then drew his bokken. He pumped chakra to his legs and ran forward. Getting in close, he swung his sword. Yang blocked with her armguard but was sent flying due to the kick Naruto sent. Naruto advanced with a slash. However before it could hit, Yang used a substitution.

Naruto strained his ears, listening to the slightest sound. His eyes widened when he saw kunai coming at him. Instantly he jumped out of the way. However before he could regain his balance, Yang was after him.

Naruto hastily used another substitution to dodge her fist. He jumped to put some distance in between them.

"Wow, 'Ruto. You really have improved alot," Yang said happily. She wiped sweat from her face and then deactivated Ember Celia.

"Yep. That was a long match," Naruto said as he panted in exhaustion. Both of them slumped to the ground, panting heavily.

"You guy's alright?" Ruby asked running up.

"We're fine Rub," Yang said. "Just exhausted."

"Let's get back home," said Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

**At their apartment**

"Hey sis, I'm hungry," Yang said as her stomach growled.

"Get something to eat." Ruby said in a deadpan voice.

"Ehhh~," Yang drawled. "You mind going to see if Naruto's up?"

"Alright." Ruby said, standing up and walking out.

'Pretty sure Naruto fell asleep.' Ruby thought when she put her head against the door and heard nothing.

"Hey 'Ruto," Ruby said cheerfully opening the door. Unfortunately (or fortunately) she forgot to knock.

She was treated to the sight of a naked Naruto, currently putting on his boxers.

Naruto's head jerked in her direction. Ruby looked like a deer caught in headlights. She had a full faced blush on her face, putting Hinata's to shame.

Somewhere else in Konoha, a lavender haired girl felt like killing somebody. She shook that feeling off and began to dream about her Naruto-kun.

She began stuttering, "S-s-s-s-Sorry!" she yelled out with an extremely red face.

She ran out slamming the door behind her. Yang, hearing the noise, walked out. "Where's 'Ruto? And why is your face so red?" she asked noticing her ... flustered condition.

"N-n-n-nothing," she stuttered out.

"Ohhh, something happened there, hmmm," Yang said slyly.

"What, you see him naked or something?" she asked with a laugh.

Her laughing stopped as Ruby just turned away red faced.

"Holy mother of god you saw him naked." Yang said in surprise, "...How big was he?" she asked with a serious face.

"Yang!"

**Hated it or liked it. Tell me what you think. How could I improve and what other mistakes did I make.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

"Speech"

_'Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Bijuu speech"**

_'**Bijuu thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me ways to improve. Thanks for reading. I did this rewrite because I found a shit ton of mistakes and personality errors in the old one. This one's alot better. Review and tell me how much you liked or hated it.**

**I would like to thank Engineer4Ever and OmegaDelta. They really improved this fic.**

**IMPORTANT: U**pdates will be coming alot slower since school started. School comes first. I'll try to write and update whenever possible

The test had been over quickly. It was similar to that of the beginning exam. The only changes was that they added a ninjutsu portion. Naruto, Yang, Ruby, Sauske, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Shino had passed.

Their taijutsu matches were relativity slow, other than Ruby's and Hinata's.

_Flashback_

_"Alright, for our next match will be Hinata versus Ruby."_

_Ruby got a sudden chill down her spine. Meanwhile Hinata was thinking 'Finally my time has come. I will destroy that woman and show my Naruto-kun whose better.'_

_Hearing Naruto's voice she turned around. "Good luck Ruby," he said cheerfully. Ruby nodded gratefully._

_'How dare she get Naruto-kun's praise!' she thought as she dreamed about bloody, painful things to do to her._

_"Good luck to you too Hinata!" Naruto called out._

_'Naruto-kun spoke to me! He actually spoke to me!' Hinata was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Iruka yell begin. _

_She was forced to quickly get out of her thoughts and jump back as Ruby almost hit her with her scythe._

_'How dare she!' Hinata thought, charging forward. As she got in range she launched half a dozen jyuken strikes._

_Ruby weaved and dodged all of them. "Wow Hinata, you're good." she said admiringly._

_She got a glare in return and faster strikes._

_Ruby jumped back to gain some distance. As Hinata rushed forward, Ruby swiped with her scythe. Hinata moved back before stopping for a moment. She then threw shuriken at Ruby, curving them so they came at her sides. _

_As Ruby as occupied with them, Hinata rushed forward. Rolling under Ruby's swipes and struck at her arm, making it useless for some time._

_'Now it's time to finish this and show Naruto-kun who's better.'_

_"C'mon Ruby, don't give up. I know you can do it!" she heard Naruto call out._

_'N-naruto-kun is motivating Ruby?!' Hinata thought surprised._

_In her surprise she froze, allowing Ruby to hit her, causing her to get knocked out._

_They all sweat dropped._

_"Winner Ruby"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto and Yang had some difficulty on the ninjutsu portion where they had to make clones, but managed to pass.

They were given a week to rest up and train a bit more, before coming back for team selection.

Another thing that happened was that Mizuki had tried to get them to steal the Forbidden Scroll for him.

_Flashback_

_"Alright guy's. Good job on your exams. I'm proud to see all of you passed. Now then, class is over. Make sure to come back next week for team selection."_

_With that Iruka dismissed them._

_Yang, Ruby, and Naruto were walking home when they heard Mizuki's voice._

_"Hey guy's, hold up," Mizuki said running up to them._

_"Hey Mizuki-sensai, what's up," Ruby said cheerfully._

_"Well I'm sure you guys want a chance to improve your grades right?" he whispered to them._

_Yang and Naruto looked excited and nodded their heads while Ruby looked unsure. "I thought there wasn't another exam...," she began._

_"This is a secret test, not many know about it. If you complete it, you not only get a higher grade but you also get a recommendation to become chunin."_

_"What really!" Naruto and Yang yelled._

_"Yep all you have to do is take that big scroll that's in the Hokage's office and bring it to the forest clearing by midnight."_

_Ruby still looked unsure._

_"Alright, let's do it!" said Yang._

_"Yea," said Naruto._

_"That's the spirit. I'll see you at midnight. Remember not to tell anybody." _

_Waving goodbye, he left._

_"I'm not too sure about this. I never heard of a test like this. Also why would we need to steal a scroll in the Hokage's office?" Ruby said, unsure._

_"Awww, pipe down Rub, what's the worst that can happen. I mean, its not like we're falling into a trap by Mizuki-sensei of all the people, where we are actually stealing a scroll of village secrets." Yang said nonchalantly. _

_"Yea Ruby, nothing's gonna happen!" Naruto said. _

_"Fine," she groaned out._

_"Okay, now I'll get the scroll while you guys distract everybody else." Naruto planned as they walked back home._

**_LATER_**

_Naruto quietly slid into the Hokage's office. He had gotten ridden of his sandals and wore a pair of thick socks to make him silent against the hard wood._

_He slipped inside and took the scroll from its resting place. "Alright," he whispered. "That was easy."_

_Suddenly he heard footsteps._

_'Drat, that must be the old man.' thought Naruto. Suddenly an idea struck him. 'This would be the perfect chance to test out my new jutsu.'_

_Naruto stayed still as the Sandaime walked inside. The moment he stepped inside he saw Naruto._

_"Naruto?" the old man asked confused._

_"Sexy jutsu!"_

_The Sandaime passed out from a nosebleed as the viewed a nearly naked blonde with smoke covering up her privates and other parts._

_"Hehehe," Naruto laughed. "Sexy Jutsu success!"_

**_Outside Tower_**

_"Yang, Ruby, I got the scroll." Naruto whispered._

_"Did you run into anybody," asked Yang excitedly._

_"Old man Hokage but I took care of him," Naruto said puffing out his chest._

_"I still don't like this," grumbled Ruby._

_"Ehhh~. We've been through this already Rub. What's the worst that can happen?" said Yang._

_"Fine, whatever you say. But I know I'm right. I have a feeling that this is going to come back and bite us in the butt." said Ruby._

_"Well anyway, let's get to the clearing. Who knows? If we have time we can learn some jutsu!" said Naruto._

_"Dang, these are all high level jutsu's," said Yang as they peered inside the scroll._

_Ruby's eyes widened. "Let's copy it down," she said getting out a few scroll's, a brush and ink. She instantly began copying it down._

_"Hey this look's interesting," said Naruto as he pointed to a jutsu. It read Shadow Clone Jutsu._

_"I'm gonna go and learn it," he told Yang and Ruby, before reading how to do the jutsu._

_"Hey this look's interesting," Yang said pointing to a techniques in the scroll. It read The Eight Gates. Underneath it was the instruction to unlock the first of the eight gates._

_Ruby didn't reply as she was busy scribbling down the information on the scroll._

_-3 hours later-_

_Nauto flopped down on the ground, panting. "Man, I'm beat," he said._

_"Yea I know. Shouldn't Mizuki-sensei be here around now?" said Yang_

_"Yea that's true," said Ruby._

_Suddenly they heard rustling in the tree's._

_"It must be Mizuki-sensei!" said Ruby._

_Iruka popped out._

_"Oh hey Iruka sensei," said Naruto._

_Iruka had a twitch mark on his head._

_"What are you guy's doing? Do you have any idea of what you have done?"_

_They looked on confused._

_"Wasn't this supposed to be a makeup exam? That's what Mizuki-sensei told us." said Naruto confused._

_'Mizuki? Makeup exam? What the hell is going on here?' Iruka thought._

_However his train of thought was interrupted by Mizuki hopping down onto a nearby branch. On his back, he held two Fuma shuriken, or giant shuriken._

_"Should have known that you of all the people would have gotten here first, Iruka," Mizuki said chuckling. "You have a talent of finding Naruto, after all."_

_"M-mizuki?" Iruka stuttered out._

_"Yes you pathetic fool. I despised you from the very beginning along with this god forsaken village. But now, now I can finally serve my true master. Orichimaru-sama shall grant me incredible amount of power." He began cackling insanely._

_His laughter was interrupted by Ruby's rant._

_Ruby wheeled around. "I told you so," she began. "I told you that this was a stupid idea and that we shouldn't do this. And what did you do 'It'll be alright Ruby, nothing can go wrong.' she said an imitation of Yang's voice._

_They hung their heads in shame. "Yes Ruby," they muttered as the cried anime tears, hearing Ruby's rant._

_Iruka and Mizuki sweat dropped._

_Mizuki removed one of the fuma shuriken on his back, and launched it at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the blade coming toward him._

_He could hear Ruby and Yang scream his name._

_ He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable pain. Instead he felt something splash against his face. He opened to see Iruka with a fuma shuriken in his stomach. Everybody's eyes widened._

_"I-iruka-sensei. Why?" Naruto muttered. _

_Iruka coughed out blood. "B-because, you are my proud student. I'll be damned if anything happened to them."_

_Iruka then pulled the shuriken out, before performing a basic healing jutsu to stop the blood from flowing out._

_"You guy's protect the scroll. I'll try to handle Mizuki. You guys are genin and he's a chunin. Also there's no telling what other surprises he has up his sleeve. Go!"_

_Naruto grabbed the scroll and then he, Ruby, and Yang jumped into the forest._

_"Naruto where are you?" yelled out a desperate Iruka._

_"I-iruka-sensei?" said a frightened Naruto, coming out with the Forbidden Scroll."_

_"Thank goodness," said Iruka as he walked towards Naruto. "Where's Yang and Ruby?" he asked coming closer._

_"I don't know. Sensei, what happened to Mizuki?" asked Naruto._

_"Don't worry, I drove him away," said Iruka._

_Naruto smirked before saying, "Bullshit." He then threw a kunai. _

_Iruka tried to jump back and avoid it, but it hit his shoulder._

_"How did you know that I wasn't Iruka?" said the now revealed Mizuki._

_"Because I am Iruka," he said turning back into Iruka._

_"You little shit," Mizuki screamed as the fell upon the injured Iruka and proceeded smack him around._

_He quickly calmed down. "Doesn't matter, I have other ways." Mizuki said turning to look into the forest._

_"Naruto haven't you ever wondered why everyone hates you?" Mizuki began._

_"Don't Mizuki, its forbidden!" Iruka exclaimed in horror._

_Naruto, Ruby and Yang grew curious._

_"On the day you were born, the Kyuubi attacked. Everyone of your generation believes that the Kyuubi was killed. But is that true?" Mizuki said with a smirk._

_"The Yondaime could not kill such a being. So they did the next best thing, seal it within a young baby. You. Yes Naruto, you are the Kyuubi reborn." he finished cackling insanely_

_Naruto, Yang's and Ruby's eyes widened._

_'So that's why they hate me. That's why they always glare and make fun of me. I am the Kyuubi.' Naruto thought, tear's falling out. 'I bet that Yang and Ruby hate's me too now.'_

_"You, Iruka, I am surprised about. You should hate the Kyuubi after it killed your parent's. So why are you protecting it?"_

_Naruto's immediately looked at Iruka, hoping that his sensei still liked him._

_"Your right, I hate the Kyuubi."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in horror._

_"But I certainly don't hate Naruto. He is definitely not the Kyuubi and I have faith in him, along with the rest of my student's!" Iruka yelled out determined._

_Tears sprang in Naruto's eyes. **(Dem Feels)**_

_"Foolish Iruka, foolish," Mizuki said, advancing on the downed Iruka._

_He was suddenly knocked away by the fist that impacted his jaw, sending him flying._

_"Can't believe that I was tricked by that guy," Yang muttered._

_"Heh, told you so," Ruby said snickering._

_"Now's not the time Ruby," Yang shot back._

_Ruby stuck a tongue out at her._

_Mizuki groaned as he got up. "Why do you protect that demon?"_

_Yang snorted. "If anything you'd be the demon! We've been through a lot and there is no way that Naruto is a demon. He's one of the nicest people I know and I will help him." Yang said, determined as she got into a stance._

_"Well said sis. There's no way in hell that Naruto can be a demon. He's never harmed anybody." Ruby stated, following her sister's example._

_"C'mon, 'Ruto, let's kick his ass," Yang exclaimed._

_"Right," said Naruto. Tears were falling down from his eyes._

_"He, are you crying 'Ruto," said Ruby, smiling._

_"S-shut up! I'm not crying. I just have something in my eyes," he said, now tears dripping down from his face, as he smiled in relief._

_Iruka smiled softly from the ground._

_"Awww, what a touching moment," Mizuki interrupted. "Pity I will break you all up in a moment."_

_"Mizuki, don't do this," Iruka yelled desperately. He struggled to get up, however his wounds were too much._

_"Don't worry, Iruka. You will join your student's soon enough."_

_"Come at us, bro," Yang said confidently._

_"Hah, you aren't even genin yet! You expect to beat me, a chunin," Mizuki said with arrogance in his voice._

_"Mizuki," Naruto said with determination in his eyes. "I may be the dead last but nobody threatens those precious to me."_

_His hands went up in an all too familiar cross sign._

_"Shadow clone jutsu."_

_Hundreds of clones appeared all ready for battle. Mizuki paled._

_"No fair, 'Ruto, you can't have all the fun," Yang pouted before getting ready._

_An aura formed around her._

_'Amazing! She got this far in opening the Eight Gates already!'_

_Ruby took out her scythe. "Man, it's not fair I don't have any cool jutsu as you."_

_They charged._

_Mizuki squealed like a little girl at the sight of his doom._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_After the ANBU took Mizuki away, they were sent to see the Hokage. After a lecture of why not to take things from the Hokage's office and using common since, they were congratulated and the incident had been listed as an A-rank mission on their record._

_They took the rest of the week of to practice the techniques they learned from the scroll and learned new ones._

_And then it was time to finally get into teams and become shinobi._

Flashback End

"Alright you guy's. It's nice to see you again. This will be our last day. Now you will finally become shinobi."

Everybody cheered.

"Now for teams."

"Team 1..."

"Team 2..."

...

"Team 7 will be Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai under Hakate Kakashi."

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi"

"Team 9 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamachi under Asuma Sarutobi."

"Team 10 will be Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, and Naruto Uzumaki under Anko Mitarashi."

Just as Iruka finished, something crashed through the window and entered the classroom. In the middle it exploded, releasing conspicuous amounts. A figure stepped out coughing. Behind her was a sign that said **_The Sexy and still Single - Anko Mitarashi._**

"Well looks like your early again, Anko," Iruka said nervously.

"Meh," she replied. "So, which of you are my brats?" she asked happily.

Ruby, Yang and Naruto raised their hands.

_XXXXXXXXX_

**Sorry it took so long. Shit happened and my mom took my labtop away from me. Anyhow alls well now. Also updates will be coming slower. Schol just started getting harder and I have other stuff going on.**

**I'll update ASAP.**

**Remember to Read and Review.**

**PS. I am looking for idea's for omake's and possible OC's for Naruto's team at Beacon. So review or PM me if you have any idea's. But the OC's won't be coming in anytime soon.**


End file.
